The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue is a 1998 direct-to-video animated film produced by MGM Animation and the sequel to the 1982 animated film The Secret of NIMH. In the film, Timothy Brisby, the youngest son of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby, goes to Thorn Valley wanting to become a hero like his father. Martin becomes corrupted and evil (although not by choice), and Timothy must confront him in order to save the Rats. At Thorn Valley, Timothy learns from a lovely young girl mouse that the mice who were presumed to have been killed during the escape from NIMH are still alive, so he and the rats mount a rescue operation. The film, although a sequel, was created without Don Bluth's support or input. The film is unrelated to Racso and the Rats of NIMH, the sequel to the book on which the original film was based. Plot The film begins with a prophecy, telling how one of Jonathan's and Mrs. Brisby's sons would save Thorn Valley from the "secret of NIMH". Timothy is chosen to go but his older brother Martin believes he should have been the one chosen. Martin decides to prove his quality, and goes off to find his own adventure. One day Timmy comes across a very beautiful female field mouse named Jenny McBride, whose parents were two of the lost nine mice who tried to escape NIMH but were thought to have died. The Thorn Valley council decides it would be too dangerous to save the nine mice, so Jenny and Timmy go alone. They take a hot air balloon, but it is attacked by a and crashes in the forest. Seeking help, they visit the Great Owl. They learn that a caterpillar named Cecil has teamed up with Jeremy, the crow from the first film, to trick the forest animals into paying them money. Jeremy and Cecil take the two mice to NIMH where they find two of the rats from Thorn Valley, Justin and Brutus. They also learn that Dr. Valentine, the head scientist, has made Martin insane. After being made insane, Martin took over the lab and brainwashed Dr. Valentine with a device similar to the one Valentine used on him and made him think he was a dog. Martin plans to use an army of lab rats riding a flock of ravens to take over Thorn Valley and make Fat Cat him rich. He has even turned two cats crazy, which catch the others. He asks Timmy to join him, but he refuses and is locked in a cage as Martin drags Jenny away to make her his queen. Timmy escapes with the help of Cecil and they go to free Jenny. Together, they knock out Martin and Timmy tricks Martin's army of ravens and rats to fly in the wrong direction. The Rescue Rangers discover that Fat Cat was planning to double-cross Martin all along. Timmy and Jenny then leave to find the others, only to find that NIMH is on fire. The survivors (Timmy, Jenny, and her parents) flee. Timmy goes back to save Martin. Before he leaves, Jenny tells him she loves him and he tells her the same. After being attacked by the crazy cats once again, Timmy sends them down an elevator shaft and finally finds Martin. Then the lab is destroyed by flames. The Rescue Rangers, Timmy and Martin are able to escape through the lab's skylight, with some help from Jeremy. Jeremy takes the survivors to safety. The Rangers defeat Fat Cat. The mice return to Thorn Valley, Martin returns to normal and Timmy is now a hero. How Martin turned normal is left out of the film, but the device that turned Martin crazy could have been temporary and since Martin was shown doing it on himself several times this could be the reason. A likeness of Timmy is added to the statue of Jonathan as the people of Thorn Valley cheer. Then the film ends. Cast Rescue Rangers *'Chip' is the leader of the Rescue Rangers. Loosely modeled on Indiana Jones, Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Chip tends to be serious and with a strong sense of responsibility, to the point that he is sometimes accused of not knowing how to have fun. He can be domineering and often ends up in squabbles with Dale over his more laid back manner. At times, though, he also lets himself go and joins Dale in some frivolity. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Dale' wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt reminiscent of Thomas Magnum in Magnum P.I.. Though dedicated to the job, he is a fun-loving, mischievous prankster who is sometimes irresponsible and forgets to think before he acts. He spends his free time reading comic books and playing video games. A known candy addict, Dale has "chocolate attacks" similar to Monterey Jack's cheese attacks. He frequently finds himself being knocked on the head by Chip when he says or does something foolish. Voiced by Corey Burton. *'Monterey Jack '''is a fat rat with a red mustache that wears a light brownish coat, his favorite food is cheese. Voiced by Peter Cullen and then by Jim Cummings in Season 2 to Season 3. *'Gadget Hackwrench is a female mouse that has blonde hair and she can create and invent things. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *Zipper is a little blue fly who wears a red sweater. He can't talk instead comunicating throught buzzing and other noises. He is very close to Monterey Jack. Voiced by Corey Burton. *Fat Cat''', is a felonious grey tabby cat and one of the Rescue Rangers' most frequent antagonists and the true main antagonist of the film. He was introduced as the pet of the nefarious underworld crime lord Aldrin Klordane, Voiced by Jim Cummings. Characters of the movie *Ralph Macchino - 17 year old Timmy Brisby *Dom DeLuise - Jeremy *William H. Macey - Justin *Arthur Malet - Mr. Ages *Hynden Walch - Jenny McBride *Andrea Martin - Muriel *Harvey Korman - Floyd *Meshach Taylor - Cecil *Phillip Glasser - Redeemed 19 year old Martin Brisby *Eric Idle - Evil 19 year old Martin Brisby *Phillip Van Dyke - Young Martin Brisby * Andrew Ducote - 10 year old Timmy Brisby * Alexander Strange - 13 year old Timmy Brisby *Debi Mae West - Mrs. Brisby *Doris Roberts - Auntie Shrew *Steve Mackall - Dr. Valentine *Darlene Carr - Helen *Jamie Cornin - Teresa Brisby *Whitney Claire Kaufman - Cynthia Brisby *Jameson Parker - Troy *Kevin Michael Richardson - Brutus Soundtrack listing #"Rescue Rangers Theme" (Mark Mueller) #"Prologue/Timmy and Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"My Life and My Love" (Al Jarreau, Bobbi Page) #"Come Make the Most of Your Life" (Andrew Ducote, Dom DeLuise, Arthur Malet, William H. Macy) #"Timmy Says Goodbye/Soaring with Jeremy" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Teaching Timmy/The Snake/The Wisdom of Mr. Ages" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"I Will Show the World" (Andrew Ducote, Alex Strange, Ralph Macchio) #"Timmy Meets Jenny/Killer, the Attack Dog/Jenny's Story/Muriel and Floyd" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Jenny's Plan/The Escape/Flight to N.I.M.H./The Hawk Attacks" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Meeting Cecil/Search for the Great Owl" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Magic Mystery Show" (Meshach Taylor, Dom DeLuise, Ralph Macchio, Hynden Walch) #"Angry Animals/Another Escape/Evil Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Just Say Yes!" (Eric Idle, Ralph Macchio) #"Taken Prisoner" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"All I Had is Gone" (Ralph Macchio, Hynden Walch) #"Breakout/Muriel and Floyd Get the Shaft/Trapped by Martin" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Escape from N.I.M.H." (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) #"Finale" (instrumental by Lee Holdridge) Category:Don Bluth films Category:Non-canon movies